Skylar Kaisel
Introduction |image1 = Skylar wiki.jpg|affiliations = Enderverse Military Imperium|magic = Void, Earth|profession = Military Soldier (Mage)|speciality = Support|relatives = Yven Kaisel (Grandfather) Hanna Kaisel (Grandmother) Haros Kaisel (Father) Jean Kaisel (Mother) Tom Kaisel (Younger Brother) |marital_status = Single|birthdate = March 21st, 64,978|birthplace = Enderverse - Capital City, Proscidion|height = 157cm/5'2"|weight = 59kg/130lbs}}Skylar Kaisel is one of the main protagonists and is a member of Imperium, After being informed that her grandparents have gone missing from their home town, Skylar and Tom agree to enroll into the Void Military to become soldiers to partake in the Voidflame War. Skylar's goal is to find out what happened to her grandparents by fighting in the war and taking back Enderverse's land. Autobiography Skylar Kaisel was born to Haros and Jean Kaisel on the 21st of March, 64,978. For many generations, the Kaisel Family had lived in the central parts of Proscidion, making them quite wealthy and sophisticated. When Skylar reached the age of 8, her grandparents came to Proscidion to move in with Skylar's family, coming from their hometown Unurick, which was quite a far distance away from Proscidion. During their stay, Skylar's grandfather Yven decided to train Skylar and Tom in the arts of combat, focusing on martial arts and ranged combat. Skylar and Tom were actively motivated and looked forward to each training session, but her father had objected to Yven teaching his children in combat, to which Yven is able to persuade him otherwise and to allow his son and daughter to continue their learning. After 6 years of intensive training in ranged and close quarters combat, Yven had taught Skylar and Tom all he knew, and decided they were ready to take on any difficulty. Yven and Hanna decided to move back to Unurick, and so said their goodbyes to Skylar, Tom, and their parents. Both Skylar and Tom were able to master the Void element and the ability to manipulate mana, and Skylar mastered the Earth element while Tom mastered the Water element, they had learned all of this at the age of 22, starting their training regime at the age of 16. A few months after Yven and Hanna had returned to their home town, Skylar and Tom found out that the town of Unurick had been taken over by the Netharians. Outraged, Skylar decided to enrol into the Void Military to become a soldier and to legally travel to Unurick with an army, but her father had strongly objected, begging her not to leave. After a long talk, Skylar was finally able to persuade her father that she should go. Skylar also sought to join Tom in the military, to which her father unwillingly agrees, and so Skylar and Tom went off to enrol into the Void Military. They were able to join the military with no problems and without having to go to training school, and joined the rest of the soldiers of the Void Military, dreaming one day they'll find out what happened to their grandparents.